An enhanced vision (EV) system, e.g., which uses an infrared (IR) and/or millimeter wave (MMW) video camera, provides a vehicle operator, such aircraft crew, with the ability to see in reduced visibility conditions. EV images, however, are often difficult to interpret and may suffer from deterioration under various weather conditions. Due for example to the sensing of a thermal signature rather than a visual optical view, EV images containing particular features/objects of interest may be overwhelmed by other image areas. Although image processing can improve image quality, image enhancement performed over the entire EV image may not lead to a better display of regions of interest.
A synthetic vision (SV) system can provide useful information to the vehicle crew by rendering an image based on pre-stored database information, including terrain and objects/obstructions, so that the operator can visualize essential terrain and flight path information that may be outside of the view of the EV system or not clearly shown in EV images. Thus, SV images can provide the vehicle operator with an effective interface for vehicle control. SV image integrity, however, is limited by the integrity of the information pre-stored in the database. Incomplete and/or outdated database information can result in SV images of limited value. Although an operator display may include both an SV image display and an EV image display, e.g., as a fused image (such as overlaying a semi-transparent EV image onto an SV image) or as a side-by-side display, such an “enhanced synthetic vision system” display does not adaptively aid the vehicle operator in quickly recognizing particular regions of interest.